


always moving forward and not looking back

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Aid, Florist Harry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Skateboarder Louis, Wow, flower shop, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry works at a flower shop and louis literally scrapes his knee falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always moving forward and not looking back

**Author's Note:**

> MY LAST ONESHOT OF MONTHSHOTS :-(
> 
> i'm sad this is over but this one was really fun to write and i tried hard on it so i hope it's special.
> 
> the title is from 'coming of age' by foster the people
> 
> (also, harry is supposed to be 17 in this but i didn't put much emphasis in case you want to just imagine whatever version of him you'd like)

“Yeah, yeah, I’m out right now, Zayn,” Louis grumbles into the phone, kicking his foot across the pavement. “I’ll get you some flowers for Liam just hold on, I’m on my board right- yes, I know I have a car. Alright, bye you prick.”

He clicks end and shoves the phone down into his pant pocket, rolling slowly for a second. It’s a beautiful, hot summer day out and all he wants to do is enjoy a nice skate in some shorts and his American basketball jersey, get some fresh air in his lungs to cleanse them properly after months of breathing in the cold. 

There’s something nice about scuffing his Vans on the pavement and being able to maneuver through the streets faster because of how everyone moves out of the way for him. He’s twenty two and the feelings of the board shifting under his feet and the wind blowing his hair about his face are ones that make him feel like a real teenager again, apart from the snippy attitude and messiness that he’s still got tucked in the bag.

His surroundings pass by slowly but more quickly than they would if he were walking, all of the cracks in the sidewalk blending together if he doesn’t watch them closely. He pushes his hand through his hair as he kicks his foot again, planting himself on the board and letting out a deep sigh.

After a minute or so, Louis realizes that he doesn’t actually know where any flower shops are anywhere in this city, so he grabs his phone out of his pocket and opens up Siri, waiting a second before speaking.

“Flower shops near me,” he says quickly.

 _“Searching for ‘counter tops’ near you,”_ the robotic voice says and he groans, pushing the little circle down again.

“ _Flow-er shops_ near me,” he repeats clearly, sounding out every syllable carefully. 

_“Flower hop hearings.”_

“Bloody hell," he snaps, his true British coming out. "Flower. Shops. Near-” And then before he knows it, his board hits a slight bump in the pavement and he's being jerked forward, slamming face first into the sidewalk.

His face doesn't _actually_ hit the ground, but his knees and the palms of his hands do and it hurts enough that it might as well have been his head. 

"Fucking _fuck,_ shit," he starts hissing out between his teeth, pushing himself over onto his butt.

He let's out a distressed moan as he lifts his hands up and examines all of the damage. The heels of each hand are scraped up and then each of his knees are scratched, the left one hurting worse but the right bleeding slightly.

It's not too bad but it's still embarrassing, people walking by and looking down at him pitifully but no one having the heart to stop and actually help. There's no noticeable damage to his board, but of course he can clearly tell there's a scuff on the tip where it tipped forward and hit the ground.

"Hi, um, are you okay?" He tips his head up at the sound of the deep voice and catches sight of a young boy with green eyes and curly brunette hair swooped across his forehead, definitely still in his teen years . looking down at him concerned.

"Don't really look okay, do I?" Louis asks, admittedly a bit rude.

It seems to phase the boy but he clears his throat and bites his lip, looking down at Louis. “Do you need help then?”

“A hand would be nice,” Louis says trying to sound angry but actually thankful that someone’s willing to help him at all.

The boy reaches a hand down and Louis places his own in it, the stranger’s hand wrapping around his completely to pull him up. He’s quickly able to stand up with the help but his knees don’t feel too great being squished together while he stands up straight and he may wince just a little.

“Um, you can come in the shop if you want, I can get you a band aid or a wet cloth at least,” the boy offers, hopefulness shining in his eyes.

Louis ponders over it for a moment, wondering if it’d be a good idea considering he’s supposed to be getting back to Zayn soon. He looks up to just check what the store is and nearly let’s out a cackle when he reads _Les Fleurs_ which - picking off of his few year delve into the French language - means ‘the flowers’. Those who fall while looking for something will stand back up to find what they’re looking for. He thinks that could be quite the inspirational quote.

He finally let’s go of the boy’s hand and grabs his board from the ground, following the curly hair into the little shop. On the outside there’s a few flowers sitting out, hanging from the awning, but it’s nothing compared to the amount once he’s inside. 

There’s pots scattered all throughout the small store holding flowers and plants of all colors and sizes. While some sit on displays, podiums, or shelves, there are others that dangle from the ceiling, mostly green plants that seem like they could fall at any moment. The smell is intense too, and while Louis has never been one to fall into the cliche of loving the scent of flowers, he can’t truthfully say that it smells revolting.

The boy who Louis has yet to learn the name of leads him over behind the check out counter and into a small room, cracking the door slightly as they enter. It looks like a typical breakroom that you’d find in any workplace. The only slight difference is that it’s decorated like an old woman’s house with a floral couch and rug with a more interesting design on it. Of course there’s a fridge and a tiny flat screen tv too, though, so they must not be completely out of age.

“I think we have band aids here somewhere,” the boy mumbles more to himself then Louis, pulling open some drawers of the three counters placed against the wall. 

“So what’s your name?” Louis asks just to make conversation, laying his legs across the couch.

“Harry,” he turns to smile before looking back in the drawer. “You?”

“Louis,” he replies.

Finally, Harry seems to find the box of bandages and let’s out an ‘aha’ of accomplishment, walking back towards Louis. He stops a few feet away though and turns once again, grabbing some napkins and a water bottle from the fridge.

Once he’s made his way over to Louis, he drops down on his knees and sets the stuff down on the coffee table that’s covered with chipping white paint. He opens the bottle and soaks some of the water into a napkin, squeezing it a little onto the floor to make sure it’s not dripping too badly.

“This might sting, but you seem pretty tough so I’ll assume you can bear through it,” Harry grins at him and Louis just gives a sarcastic smile in response.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis assures him, straightening his legs out.

“Alright,” Harry hums before slowly pressing the wet paper down onto Louis’ bleeding knee.

It doesn’t just sting, it _really_ stings. He thought that it only hurt when you put the antibacterial stuff on scrapes but water seems to be more than it puts on with it’s innocent act.

Louis grinds his teeth together as Harry presses around the injury, washing the blood and dirt off before moving to the other knee. Once he’s done, he pulls out two large band aids and peels them, sticking them carefully on each of Louis’ knees as not to get the sticky part on any of the actual scrape. After he’s finished he smiles and pats Louis’ thigh, making him nearly flinch and kick him in the face.

“Not going to say thank you for patching you all up?” Harry teases, moving out of the way as Louis turns and props his feet in front of him on the coffee table.

“Thank you, Harry the flower boy,” Louis tells him.

“I’m a florist and you don’t see me calling you Louis the terrible skateboarder,” Harry retorts, a lazy grin falling on his plump, pink lips.

“Hey, I am _not_ a terrible skateboarder, I only fell because my fucking phone couldn’t understand what I was trying to search and I wasn’t paying attention where I was going,” Louis frowns, crossing his arms awkwardly, trying not to rub against his scraped palms.

“Alright, well, what were you trying to search anyways? You’ve truly got me interested,” Harry states.

“Ironically enough, I was trying to find a flower shop,” Louis chuckled lightly, placing his hands in his lap.

“You fell in front of the right place then!” Harry exclaims excitedly, a big cheesy smile making it’s onto his face. “If you’re okay to stand up now, I could probably help you with whatever flowers you’re looking for.”

Louis nods and let’s out a deep breath, preparing himself to stand back up again. He pushes himself up off of the couch and surprisingly manages to stand with no problem at all, although the bandages do sit awkwardly on his skin. Other than that small factor, though, he feels pretty fine.

“Show me to the flowers then,” Louis says to Harry with an equally bright smile to the one he saw before.

-

“Don’t you just have, like, roses?” 

Harry’s trying to show him tons of flowers that he’s never even heard of before, explaining what they mean and why they’re called what they are. All Louis wants to do is grab some flowers and get to Zayn before he has to leave on his date with Liam in an hour and a half and at this rate he’s going to be here for the rest of the day.

“Louis, Louis, Louis,” Harry tuts, shaking his head in disappointment. “Roses may be pretty and romantic, but they’re also extremely cliche. Don’t you want your friend to give his boyfriend some special, meaningful flowers rather than _roses_.”

“I don’t really care honestly, if he wants some kick ass flowers then he should come and get them himself,” Louis grumbles.

“Well since he’s not here and you are, I say you should take advantage of this opportunity and get some kick ass flowers yourself,” Harry tells him and he sounds so ridiculous using the phrase ‘kick ass’ that Louis can’t help but laugh. “What?”

“Don’t call anything kick ass,” Louis says through bursts of laughter.

“I will if I want,” Harry says defensively, sticking his chin up.

“Whatever, mate, just help me find some flowers please.”

“I have been! You just refuse all of my suggestions,” Harry whines, pouting now. Louis thinks he’s like a puppy, craving attention and going through every emotion and tactic until he gets it.

“Fine, I promise I won’t deliberately refuse any of your suggestions starting right now.” He points a finger down at the ground for emphasis and looks Harry directly in his green doe eyes until he sees them brighten up and crinkle a bit.

“Thank you,” Harry says through a smirk. He walks over to another section of the store where there are flowers sitting neatly in rows, stacked on top of each other on a display that looks like a miniature staircase. 

Each step is labeled with a different type of flower and Harry reaches out to the second step for a purple one, holding it in his hand like it’s something delicate rather than how Louis would’ve just jerked it.

“Lilac Irises stand for ‘first love’,” he explains, petting the petal. “Would probably be something good if your said friend hasn’t openly been in a committed relationship before.”

“Zayn’s been in quite a few and he wasn’t shy about flaunting any of them, so I don’t think that one’s gonna work,” Louis says with a twist to his mouth.

“No big deal, how about a.. pink tulip!” Harry reaches out and grabs one from the next step up. Louis figures that this must be a special romance section of some sort. “These stand for caring, perfect happiness, or well wishes which is a smidge general, but they’re great for dates. There’s also the red tulip that’s frequently associated with true love.”

“Tulips are overrated.” Harry gives him a hard glare. “They are!”

Harry stares for a moment longer and then looks away, sucking his lip into his mouth. He heads over to the wall where there are a few shelves set one above the other holding flowers of all sorts on them. He stands on his toes to pull a red flower from a vase on a high up shelf, carefully lowering it before walking back over to Louis.

“A deep red carnation. These symbolize deep love and affection and aren’t overrated, cliche, or a sore to the eye.” Harry holds it up for Louis to see and Louis looks at it for a long second, marveling it’s beauty.

“I think that might be the one,” Louis smiles, looking into Harry’s eyes. The boy just laughs and lowers the carnation.

“Sounds like you’re picking out a wedding dress,” Harry snorts, his cheeks pulling into dimples on each side.

“Shove a sock in it,” Louis tells him jokingly with a soft grin. 

“As long as it’s yours, Louis,” Harry says. Louis rolls his eyes and playfully shoves his shoulder, making Harry let out a loud cackle. It’s quite a cute cackle actually and normally Louis would slap himself for calling something cute, but Harry has gotta be a few years younger than him so he figures it’s acceptable just this once.

“Sadly, I don’t wear socks,” Louis sighs, shrugging and looking at Harry through his lashes.

“Bummer,” Harry frowns, still twiddling the flower between his fingers. “So are you getting these?”

“Yes I am,” Louis nods in confirmation.

Harry nods back, “Just go wait by the register and don’t let the blonde boy scare you off.”

Louis’s not sure what that’s supposed to mean but heads over to the said spot nevertheless. Like Harry said, there is in fact a blonde boy leaning backwards against the counter, presumably messing around on his phone but Louis doesn’t have x-ray vision so he can’t tell exactly.

“Are you the blonde boy that’s supposed to scare me off?” Louis asks and the boy physically jumps forward, spinning around quickly to see who’s talking. When his eyes land on Louis he seem to relax.

“Holy fuck, can’t sneak up on me when I’m playing this bubble pop game, my mind goes into tunnel vision,” the blondie says as if him and Louis have been talking for a while. “I’m Niall, and Harry only says I’ll scare ya off ‘cus one time I said something about my dick itching to this hot guy and he left the store without another word to Harry. Poor boy thinks I’m a permanent cockblock now.”

And that’s- it’s interesting.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Louis says slowly, unsure of how to respond.

“If it wasn’t implied, I’m also tryin to give you a hint that he at least thinks you’re good looking. Which you are, by the way, and I don’t even swing that way,” Niall says casually. “Sorry if you don’t swing that way either, I have no filter. Say everything that comes to my-”

“I see you’ve met Niall.” Harry walks behind the counter with a vase full of deep re carnations in his arm and sets it down on the counter.

“Yeah, and I’m Louis by the way,” Louis directs at Niall who smiles and nods his head in a way as to say ‘cool’.

“He’s a rambler if you couldn’t tell, always says things he _shouldn’t say_ ,” Harry puts emphasis on the last part and the way Niall starts silently laughing makes Louis think he’s missing something. “Also, your total is ten pounds fifty.”

“Only that much for a full bouquet?” Louis asks.

He tucks his hand into one of his pockets and hisses when his palm rubs against the fabric but pulls out a twenty. He hands it over to Harry who cashes it in and takes out the proper change handing it back to him quickly, like it’s a process he’s mastered.

“Gave you a small discount because you seem like a cool guy,” Harry smiles.

“Oh god, you’re calling him a _cool guy_ ,” Niall groans, shaking his head like he’s embarrassed. “That’s not gonna help you when you ask for his number in about forty seconds.”

“Niall!” Harry exclaims, looking at Niall with a bemused expression, wide eyes and flat eyebrows.

“Just speeding this whole thing up,” Niall explains, rolling a finger in a circle.

“Don’t _I_ get a say in this? I’m at least five years older than you, I think it’d be illegal to even go on a date, yeah?”

“How old are you?” Niall asks before Harry can even get a syllable out of his opened mouth.

“Twenty two,” Louis responds simply.

“Alright, then it’s legal. Barely legal, but still legal,” Niall grins, eyeing them mischievously. “The curly one is seventeen.”

And that’s about what Louis was expecting because he has the body to be at least nineteen but the baby face and little chub throws it off a few years, landing somewhere right around that age. He let’s out an internal sigh of relief too, because Harry is pretty attractive and Louis wouldn’t mind going on a date or two with him.

“Get me some paper then,” Louis orders, folding his arms on the counter and leaning forward. Harry looks at him with scrunched eyebrows and Louis let’s a smile break out. “So I can write down my number.”

The look of realization, shock, and happiness on Harry’s face when he says that is something he thinks he’ll never be able to forget. The younger boy’s eyes shine bright as he reaches down and pulls out a sheet of copy paper and a blue Sharpie, sliding them across the counter for Louis to take.

He grabs them both and scribbles out his digits, adding a little smiley face and his name underneath just so Harry has something to drool over later. He hands it back over once he’s finished and Harry takes it too carefully, like he’s trying to hide his excitement when really he’s just making it painfully obvious.

“Here’s your flowers,” Harry stammers out quickly, handing the flowers to Louis over the surface.

Louis grabs them gently and wraps his right arm around the vase, holding it between the crook of his elbow and his chest. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he already knows that it’s Zayn asking where he is, but he ignores it and instead starts backing up from the counter, finally ready to leave.

“Bye, Harry. Bye, Niall.” He waves with his free hand and gives a sharp smile, making his eyes crinkle until they both respond. Once they’ve said their final goodbyes, Louis turns around for good, walking towards the front door and walking out of the shop, the dinging of the bell above the door giving off a sign of his exit.

He makes it a good ten steps before he remembers that he left his skateboard and quickly he turns around and starts quickly jogging back into the store. Right when he opens the door and rushes inside, though, a body collides into his and he nearly drops the vase but a hand luckily catches him before it can happen.

Unsurprisingly, it’s green eyes he sees when he looks up and there’s a dopey smile written on his lips like Louis has been looking at for the last little while. 

 _Those who fall while looking for something will stand back up to find what they’re looking for._ It’s definitely an inspirational quote.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY hope you liked this and all of my pieces i contributed to this series as a whole. be sure to read the very last oneshot that'll be written and posted by gillian tomorrow. comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> if you want to talk to me, i'm skye and i'm strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr :)


End file.
